This girl
by fourzero2
Summary: Rachel was pissed. Oh yes she was. This girl was just pissing her off. Ever since Santana started working in the diner...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: A big thanks to my co-author and beta GreysSeries!

I'm sorry that I didn't finish my first story, but I didn't like the last episode that included Cassandra,so i probably won't finish it.

I hope you will enjoy this story though. I'm certain my co-author and I will finish this one.

Enough of me now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel was pissed. Oh yes she was. This girl was just pissing her off. Ever since Santana started working in the diner she came home talking about this girl. Dani. Rachel was sure she couldn't stand one more word about this Dani anymore.

So when Santana came home, Rachel was prepared to tell Santana what she was thinking about this she didn't actually know her so how can she build an opinion about her? While Rachel was preparing dinner for the three of them, Kurt, Santana and herself, she thought of a plan how to get to know her. So by the time Kurt came home, she had an idea.

"Hey Kurt, I prepared dinner, but I just remember I'm meeting a friend in a while."

"Okay." Kurt was busy with his phone, so Rachel didn't expect any other reply.

"Just do me a favor and make sure Santana leaves something for me for later?"

"Sure." Kurt was smiling, they both learned that Santana is a good eater pretty fast, since she moved in with them.

"Thanks." Rachel gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her jacket and purse. "Bye Kurt."

With that she left the building. Neither of them, Kurt nor Rachel, had ever met this Dani, so Rachel was determent to get to know her. Yes, she lied to Kurt about her plan, but she can't tell him that she wants to check out Santana's new crush. He would ask questions, like why Rachel wants to meet her and she didn't want to answer those. Maybe because she didn't know how to answer. She stopped thinking about what Kurt might have asked and what she might had answered on her way out of the subway, towards the diner.

Right in front of the diner Rachel stopped. Rachel wasn't sure whether or not Santana was still there. She peeked through the window and didn't see her, so she decided to just go in. If Santana would be there, she would just come up with something to explain her visit. Inside, Rachel checked the place out. It looked nice, like the usual diner. There was a sign that said they're were looking for help, but Rachel didn't pay attention. She wanted to check the waitresses. The diner was quite empty, but that might be because it's a weekday night. Santana told them it's crowded on the weekends though. So, at first sight Rachel didn't see any waitress, but after a minute a girl came out of the kitchen with two plates in her hand. She placed them in front of two customers, with a sweet smile on her face. Rachel disliked her at first sight. But the waitress didn't go to Rachel's table, so Rachel decided to dislike her even more. What a bad service. Just a few seconds after the girl went back to the kitchen a different girl came out. She looked prettier than the first girl, but she didn't have the sweet smile on her face while walking around, like the first one had. She walked towards Rachel and when she arrived a very charming smile spread over her face.

"Can I bring you something?" The question knocked Rachel off. Yes, she went to a diner, but she wasn't actually prepared for that question. She didn't even check the menu. This girl must think she was stupid. "Do you need more time?"

"No, ummm, I'll take..." Rachel quickly opened the menu and was desperate to find something to order, she didn't want to look like a fool, even though she probably already did.

"Are you going to eat alone?" Just now Rachel remembered why she was there in the first place and she checked the waitress's name tag. Dani. Rachel was sure she just flushed and this Dani girl probably saw it. Great. Just great.

"I'm... Ummm...Yes."

"Would you like some company? My shift is over and I'm going to eat alone also." No, of course not. She probably has more than one hundred reasons why not. But that's not what she answered.

"Yes, sure, of course, why not."

"Okay then. I'll just change and get something to eat from the kitchen. Anything you don't eat?"

"I'm vegan."

"Okay. Be right back." With that Dani turned around and went back to the kitchen. So, it didn't go as Rachel planned it. This went totally wrong. Okay, Rachel didn't actually had a plan, but this went absolutely against the plan if she would've had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was waiting. Waiting for the enemy. Waiting for this girl to serve her food. That's good, this Dani girl serving her, she had to grin.

"What's that smile about?" Rachel hadn't noticed that she already came back.

"Uh, hi. You're back."

"Yes, yes I am. And I brought food." The girl put one plate in front of Rachel and sat on the opposite sear with her own plate.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Rachel thought they would eat in quiet, she wouldn't know what to talk about with the stranger. "Do you have a boyfriend?" But obviously the stander thought otherwise

"Excuse me?"

"Boyfriend. You have one?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Are you gay?"

"What?! No!"

"Just asking." They finished their meal in quiet. Rachel thought about what Santana liked about this girl and she couldn't come up with anything. They finished their meal in quiet and Rachel was glad about that. One thing though did bother her. This girl kept on looking at her and when she looked back she smiled. She didn't know what Dani wants and if she was honest, whatever it is, she didn't care. Every now and then Rachel glanced at her though. She had nice cheek bones and eyes. And her smile was stunning. Buy no, nothing to like. She was glad when both of them finished their meal, because Rachel didn't want anything else then to get home.

"I'd like to see you again." Rachel was more than startled by that. "You want to go out some time? Or meet here again?"

"I ummm." She didn't know what to say. Of course she didn't want to meet her again, but she didn't want to be that rude and tell that to the girl.

"I'll give you my number and you can just call me, or show up here."

"Okay." Dani quickly wrote the number down on a napkin and handed it to Rachel, then she stood up and took both their plates. "Just call me." With that, and her incredible charming smile, she left to the kitchen. Rachel sat there for a moment stared at the balking and didn't know what to do. After a minute or two she got up and left the diner, without the napkin. When she arrived back home she was glad no one was there. Rachel was confused. She wanted to hate this girl, because Santana kept on talking about her, but she had to admit that she was nice. She got a glass of water from the kitchen and went to bed. Rachel wondered why it bothered her so much, actually she knew why it bothered her, but she didn't want to admit it. She liked Santana. Admitting it, to herself or anyone else, wasn't possible though. Santana put her through hell during their high school years. Yes, at the end they became friends and now they're living together, but still.

"Rachel are you okay?" Rachel jerked up from her bed, she didn't know someone was home.

"Santana?"

"Yes, minion, it's me. I live here too, you know."

"Yes."

"What's up? Did Brody do something?"

"What? No. No its not Brody."

"You didn't tell me about someone else. Who's he?"

"There's no other guy."

"What is it then?"

"It's nothing." Why was Santana so insisting? It annoyed Rachel.

"Rachel, I know something's up. Don't lie to me."

"Santana, please just leave me alone okay?"

"No, you're crying." Rachel hadn't even noticed she was crying, but when Santana mentioned it, she wiped her tears away.

"I don't want to talk about it Santana. Can we talk about something else?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"There's an opening in the diner."

"So?"

"I thought you're looking for a job?"

"Oh, yes." But there's no way she's gonna start working there. "I don't think it's the right place for me."

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Yes." Santana jumped off the bed, obviously happy to be able to distract Rachel. She walked over to the TV and chose a DVD and started it. After a few seconds Rachel followed her and sat on the couch next to Santana. Rachel didn't pay much attention to the movie; she was busy thinking of Dani and eventually fell asleep on the couch next to Santana.


End file.
